The present invention relates generally to a tennis racket, and more particularly to a device which is fastened to the strings of the tennis racket for deadening noise and absorbing shock of the strings upon being impacted by a ball.
The conventional shock absorber of a tennis racket is generally designed as an integral part of the tennis racket, thereby resulting in an added structural complexity to the tennis racket as well as an increase in production cost of the tennis racket. In addition, the conventional shock absorber has a limited effect on mitigating the impact of a ball on the tennis racket strings.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a low-cost device which is fastened to the strings of a tennis racket for deadening noise and absorbing shock of the tennis racket strings.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the device comprising an elastomer and a metal ball. The elastomer is provided in the interior with a cell, and in the periphery with one or more slits. The metal ball is received in the cell of the elastomer. The metal ball is attached to the strings of a tennis racket in such a manner that the strings are retained in the slits of the elastomer. When the strings are impacted by a ball, the metal ball is caused by the impact force to vibrate at a high frequency in the cell of the elastomer. The high frequency vibration of the metal ball serves to deaden noise and absorb shock.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.